Do not forgive me
by Vivera
Summary: NaruSasu, SasuNaru. A sad and a romance story. Naruto loses his memory from a tragical car crash and Sasuke is determined to get Naruto back.
1. Chapter 1

Do Not Forgive Me  
  
It all started when I moved to this school. I was new, and I couldn't find my way to the next class. I eventually landed up in the soccer field and lost...I also didn't know it WAS a soccer field before then.  
  
I found someone up on the trees black clothes and fiery red eyes. He was tall and scary but good-looking also from this view. He made my heart beat faster. He was trying to come close to me. I saw his handsome face but I ran away. I don't know why.  
  
I ran away from it and had gotten in my class somehow...  
  
I remember the red hot eyes still staring at me... Maybe I have a crush on him...Oh well...  
  


* * *

  
The next day I woke up, pretty late then ate my breakfast left from yesterday's pizza. After getting a sip of my milk, I ran out of my house to start a new day.  
  
Running from roof to roof, I got myself still late to class. I wonder if that person with black clothes is still there...  
  
Thank goodness I was in time to my next class this time. I sat on my seat which was the furthest from the board and next to the window.  
  
When our entire classmate was present, the teacher began starting the class with negative numbers...boring...  
  
I look out the window drooling and there he was, the man with black cape (sorry I didn't mention at the first.) and scary red eyes! I mean, he was watching me!  
  
I gulped and quickly turned to the front.  
  
Gee I don't even know that person and it really scares me!  
  
I wonder WHY he was staring at me, I felt so uncomfortable! So I made an excuse to the toilet and ran out rather slowly out of my classroom.  
  


* * *

  
Oh well I'll write till here now, getting sleepy! -o- *yawn*  
  
P/N: Visit: and leave a review on it by sending it to sakura_park_999@hotmail.com. Also leave a review for this story! THANK YOU! 


	2. Chapter 2

Do not forgive me  
  
Chapter two  
  
I went out of the classroom and to the toilet and locked the door. I sighed and turned back... IT WAS HIM!!! My body was frozen in time and my eyes got wider. I then shivered at the sight of the red ember eyes. He was about my age from near, but taller than me.  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto, I came to look for you. Now come back with me." He said in a calm cold voice.  
  
"NE...NEVA!!! WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?!?!" I shouted as I slammed to the door to get as far as possible.  
  
"Naruto, you don't remember me?" He said as he opened his arms with sadness written all over his face. His red eyes than became black jet eyes and his arms lowered. He then took of his cape and looked through my eyes. His face was pale and so did his skin.  
  
He was an Angel.  
  
"Ge...Get away from me!!" I shouted but I couldn't forgive myself for yelling to this angel. Wait a minute! When was he my angel!!  
  
"Naruto..." he said looking on the green old toilet tiles on the ground.  
  
"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. But I'm not the person you are looking for. I must be leaving now."  
  
Slam! I was pinned to the wall and his face was right in front if my nose. His face came closer and I shivered. Our lips almost touched but I quickly pushed him off and ran out of the toilet. I couldn't do anything but that. I didn't even know him...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* The Next day ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I ran to school as fast as I can. Looking a glance at the clock I was damn late. I ran faster. I tripped over a black cat. Shit a black cat. Then there that boy was. This time without the hideous black cape. I knew I shouldn't go that way.  
  
"Naruto, Come with me. Lets go back home, Naruto."  
  
He came near me. I moved back, giving a quizzical look. I ran again. It hurt when running away from him, but I didn't even know HIM!!! I ran as fast as my legs could carry. I fell to the ground but stood up and ran again.  
  
~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry, could not tell you who it is yet!! You'll just have to wait, but not so long! *wink* 


	3. Chapter 3

Do not forgive me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Demon: YAAY!! Reviews!! Woo HOO!! *does a victory dance*  
  
Sasuke: Can you be quiet for a moment?!? GWAD!!  
  
Demon: But I got reviews!! *gets smacked by Sasuke* OWW!!  
  
Sasuke: The audiences are ready to read already, moron.  
  
Demon: But--!!  
  
Sasuke: NO BUTS!  
  
Demon: -,.- I really don't know why I brought him for my muse.  
  
Sasuke: Shut up *death glare*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I reached school and stopped to pant. I lost him now...I'd better go back to class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In Class  
  
((Narrator's POV))  
  
The students sat down as quickly as they can right before a kid shouted, "THE TEACHER IS COMING!!!" 'They got used to it...' Naruto said as he woke up from his sleep. The teacher then came in with someone at the back of him...  
  
Naruto gasped at the sight of the young boy at the side of the teacher.  
  
SASUKE...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
((Naruto's POV))  
  
SASUKE...  
  
"There is a new student today, students, Uchiha Sasuke. Now introduce yourself, mister." The teacher said as he moved away from the front to his table.  
  
The girls then started to giggle...Ha, they want to know what is voice is like!! I still couldn't get the point why he is here, but...I'll ask him later. I needed to know who he is FIRST.  
  
"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have a lot of likes but I do have a lot of hates. My dream is to or maybe my ambition is to revenge on a certain man." He said with a dark voice, like someone who just met death...  
  
The girls started to blush...Humph, they are idiots..  
  
But I really seem to be familiar with this intro...  
  
But then that dark guy stood in front of me... HOW DID HE MOVE THIS FAST?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next chapter summary:  
  
"WHAT?!? You are insane!!"  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto!!"  
  
"I'll not fall for your tricks!!, Sasuke!!"  
  
"You loved me, Naruto..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Demon: Ha! A cliff hanger!!  
  
Sasuke: ARGGGG What am I gonna do next chapter?!?  
  
Demon: Secret~! XP Just do THAT thingy!!  
  
Sasuke: ARGG fine. People, Don't forget to review and please no flames!!  
  
Demon: THANK YOU~!! *kisses him on the cheek*  
  
Sasuke: EWWWW SICK!!  
  
Demon: Yeah, right. (-,.-;) 


End file.
